


Love and Wisdom

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Washington sent out on a quest to slay a two headed monster. Too bad they hate each other, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt submitted by anonymous. Also just so we're clear on this Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality while Athena is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. So Wash is more then just a know it all.

“Zeus almighty, we’re fucked,” Tucker whined, trudging through the mud after Washington. The other demigod rolled his eyes at the commented.

“I told you to dress for anything kind of environment,” Washington replied, “But you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“You are literally a stick in the mud. I should leave you here,” The younger demigod threatened.

“Then who would fight the monster for you?” Washington snapped.

“I’ll fight it myself,” Tucker said firmly.

“You don’t even know how to hold a sword. Let alone how to fight anything,” The older one pointed out.

“I hate you,” Tucker muttered.

“I heard that,” Washington replied, continuing through the mud to dry land. Tucker followed but when he tried to lift his leg to climb out of the mud he found that he was stuck.

“Little help?” He asked. Washington turned to give him a cocky look.

“I’m sorry, you need my help now?” Wash wondered. Tucker frowned.

“Just give me your hand,” He ordered. Wash rolled his eyes but offered Tucker his hand, pulling the demigod of love out of the messy terran. They continued on their journey together.

“You’re welcome,” Washington said after a few minutes.

“Oh….Thanks,” Tucker replied, sticking his tongue out when Wash turned his back. The land went from a muddy swamp to a dreary forest rapidly. Dead trees loomed over their heads as they walked. Crows sat on the branches, cawing occasionally.

“Are we there yet?” Tucker whined.

“We get there when we get there,” Wash snapped back.

“Who shoved something up your ass?” Tucker asked, flinching when Wash suddenly spun around to glare at him.

“Or maybe someone needs to shove something up there,” Tucker suggested with a smirk.

“Don’t say it,” Wash begged.

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Tucker said quickly.

“I hate you,” Wash hissed.

“Same, dude, same,” Tucker replied. Wash opened his mouth to reply when a twig snapped. He turned around, drawing his sword from his waist and pulling his shield off his back.

“Stay behind me,” He ordered. Tucker rolled his eyes.

“It was just a twig,” He remarked.

“Just do what I say,” Wash demanded, taking a few steps forward and looking around. The forest was quiet around them. Too quiet.

“What happened to the birds?” Wash wondered, eyes scanning the tree branches that were now empty.

“I don’t know. Or care,” Tucker replied, looking down and brushing off his white tunic with a bored expression.

“Tucker,” Wash said softly, stepping backwards till he bump into the demigod of love.

“Ouch. What?” Tucker demanded, glancing up. His eyes widened. Standing a few feet away was a large wolf with two heads.

“Oh fuck me,” He whimpered as the the wolf let out a howl.

“Run!” Wash ordered, shoving Tucker back with his shield as the wolf started to run at him. Tucker tripped over his feet as he ran off, ducking behind a tree. Wash planted his feet in the ground and moved his shield in front of his body, bracing for impact. The monster hit him hard, sending him flying back. 

“Wash!” Tucker screamed. The wolf’s attention turned on him. The creature growled as it stalked towards him. Tucker pulled his dagger from his belt.

“Stay away from me,” He ordered, raising the blade. The wolf’s growl got louder.

“Get away from him!” Wash screamed, appearing out of no where and swinging his sword at the monster. The wolf jumped back as Wash advanced.

“Go Wash!” Tucker cheered. The demigod of wisdom ignored him as he watched the monster move back and forth, getting ready to attack. Tucker came out from behind the tree, his dagger out in front of him.

“Stay back, Tucker,” Wash commanded.

“I can help,” Tucker insisted.

“You’ll get in my way,” Wash replied.

“Just let me-” The wolf lunged at Wash, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. Wash yelled as the one of the wolf’s head grabbed his shield and threw it aside while the other bit into him. A broken scream escaped Wash’s throat from the pain.

“Wash!” Tucker yelled, jumping on the wolf and thrusting his dagger into it’s back while it was distracted. The wolf yowled. Tucker pulled the knife out and stabbed it again and again until the creature collapsed onto Wash’s chest. Tucker scrambled off the beast before shoving it off Wash and pulling the man into his lap.

“Wash, Wash,” He said softly, shaking the man gently. Wash’s eyes flicked opened.

“Tucker,” He replied weakly, “I-I have to tell you something.” Tucker’s hand pressed against the wound on Wash’s shoulder.

“Don’t speak. Save your strength. You’ll be okay,” Tucker promised. Wash shook his head weakly.

“I have to tell you. I should have said it early,” Wash whispered, “I didn’t want you on this quest. I didn’t want you to get hurt because….because I love you. “ Tears formed in Tucker’s eyes as blood covered his hands.

“Shut up, just shut up!” He cried. Pain took over Wash’s face as he lifted his hand up to touch Tucker’s face.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” He said softly.

“Don’t you dare fucking die,” Tucker begged, “I’ll fucking hate you even more.” Wash chuckled weakly.

“I think I’ve seen enough,” A new voice suddenly said, Tucker looked up to see Carolina, daughter of Hermes standing before him.

“What are you doing here?” Tucker demanded.

“Saving him,” She answered, kneeling down on the other side of Wash and opening a pouch she carried on her waist. She pulled out a green and red plant, brushing Tucker’s hands off the Wash’s wound before pressing it against the bite mark. Wash arched his back, gritting his teeth in pain.

“You’re hurting him!” Tucker cried, moving to get the plant off him. Carolina’s hands stopped him.

“Patience,” She ordered. After a few seconds Wash calmed down, his eyes clearing and his breathing returning to normal as the plant vanished into his skin. The wound was gone from his skin.

“Oh thank Zeus,” Tucker said, throwing his arms around the other demigod. Carolina smirked, standing up and letting the two have their moment.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Tucker demanded, “I’ll kill you myself next time.” Wash laughed.

“I’ll remember that,” He replied. Tucker pulled away to press his head against Wash’s.

“I love you too,” He whispered. A bright smile appeared on Wash’s face, the first one Tucker had ever seen. He replied with a grin of his own. Carolina rolled her eyes at them before coughing.

“Let’s get back to Mount Olympus,” She suggested. Tucker stood up first, holding out a hand to help Wash get on his feet.

“Let’s go home,” Tucker agreed. Wash nodded. Together they followed Carolina, their hands connected.


End file.
